avec des SI on aurait pus s'aimer
by julydu25
Summary: Si Toby avait dit plus tôt à Emily son secret qu'il partage avec Jenna. Si Maya et Spencer n'avaient jamais exister. Si Toby n'avait pas fuit à l'hôpital. Si Emily avait crus Toby. Alors.. Toby et Emily auraient pu s'aimer. Retrouver Emily triste et jalouse de voir Toby avec Spencer. Retrouver Emily qui sors avec Jason pour rendre jaloux Toby. Retrouver Emily en danger de mort...
1. Chapitre 1

titre

Si Toby avait dit plus tôt à Emily son secret qu'il partage avec Jenna.

Si Maya et Spencer n'avaient jamais exister.

Si Toby n'avait pas fuit à l'hôpital.

Si Emily avait crus Toby.

Alors...

Toby et Emily auraient pu s'aimer.

Retrouver Emily triste et jalouse de voir Toby avec Spencer.

Retrouver Emily qui sors avec Jason pour rendre jaloux Toby.

Retrouver la rupture Toby et Spencer.

Retrouver une Emily en danger de mort.

Et la mort, lequel survivra?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Je fixe droit devant moi sans me soucier de savoir si oui ou non, les deux personnes sentent mon regard. Toby et Spencer s'embrassaient sans ménagement alors que quelques semaines plus tôt, elle le traitait d'assassin. J'ai toujours essayer de le cacher, même à moi mais dans le plus profond de mes pensées j'ai toujours su que je haïssait Spencer. Je me suis toujours sentis minable face à elle. Et en ce moment, alors qu'elle explore la bouche de l'homme que j'aime, je ne me sens plus minable mais inexistante. Je l'avais, il était à moi, on était proche et elle, elle sortait avec Alex. Alors pourquo elle fallut qu'elle le prenne lui? J'ai toujours soutenue Spencer face à Mélissa. Mais c'est vrai qu'aujourd'hui je me dis que j'aurai du faire l'inverse. Mélissa à vu son fiancé Wren, en train d'embrasser Spencer et en ce moment je me dis que je ressens exactement la même chose qu'elle. La lame qui s'enfonce dans mon estomac pourrait me faire hurler de douleur si je n'étais pas tant en colère. Ils finissent par ce lâcher et je baisse mon regard alors que Toby passe à côté de moi sans un mot.

La douleur est encore plus grande lorsque Spencer s'approche de moi et me dit bonjour en souriant de toute ses dents blanches. Je lui répond d'un vague salut et m'avance pour aller en Chimie. Depuis que Toby est revenu, il a toujours raté la Chimie, surement pour m'éviter... Mais aujourd'hui il est là et regarde par la fenêtre.

Je m'assois en silence et attend l'arriver du professeur. Toby regarde par la fenêtre et j'en profite pour le contempler. J'aperçois la cicatrice que je lui es laissée sur sa joue le jour où tout à changé. Il doit sentir mon regard car il tourne la tête en ma direction. Nos regards se croisent et pendant quelques secondes j'ai l'impression de revoir l'ancien Toby. Je me noies dans ses yeux bleus et nos mains s'entremêlent sans que je ne sache comment. L'envie de l'embrasser m'est insupportable mais je me retins.

Le professeur arrive et le moment est brisé. Toby secoue la tête comme pour sortir ses idées noir de la tête et retrouve son masque d'impassibilité. Je souffle découragé et note les premières consigne du prof. Mais au moment où j'attrape mon stylo et me penche pour écrire, je sens son regard me brûler la nuque.

Je relève la tête et il me fixe incapable de détacher son regard. Je perçois la lueur de sentiment qu'il avait avant et je lui souris. Etrangement il me sourit en retour. Le cours se passe mais il n'est pas pesant contrairement à ce que j'avais imaginer. Nous ne communiquons pas, mais c'est tout comme car il suffit d'un regard pour nous comprendre. Nous sommes en parfaites alchimie, j'ai peur que la sonnerie de fin de cours ne retentisse et brise ce moment magique. Mais chaque bonne chose à une fin et le cours aussi. Toby sort de la pièce en vitesse, surement pour rejoindre Spencer, et je sors larme à l'œil. Mais avant de sortir je professeur annonce une nouvelle qui me réchauffe le cœur.

"Vous pourrez Miss Fields dire à MR Cavanaugh que votre devoir et à faire par deux. Vous disposez de deux semaines pour le faire et si vous réussissez, je pourrai vous inscrire à l'épreuve 2. Bonne chance et à demain miss Fields." Je lui souris et partis à la recherche de Toby.


End file.
